The Rescue Mission
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: What would've happened if The Anger Management had gone a little differently.


**The Rescue Mission **

**Disclaimer: **The. O.C belongs to FOX and Josh Schwartz and unfortunately Ben Mackenzie's not mine either. Don't I wish!

**Pairing: **Ryan/Marissa (Mack/Mish)

**Rating: T** (for violence and possible language)

**Summary: **This is what could've happened if "The Anger Management" had gone a little differently

**Author's note: **Some dialogue is taken directly from the episode and for those of you that have been reading my other story "Always Been You" it's still in progress. Stay tuned!

Ryan Atwood was at yet another Newport party as he scanned the crowd for any sign of Marissa. He hadn't seen her since the party got started and he was beginning to worry. He walked over to the bar, where Johnny Harper sat looking slightly uncomfortable among the Newport elite. Ryan knew that he and Marissa were friends so Ryan had tried to make friends with Johnny as well.

"What's up man?"

"Hey," Johnny said with an uneasy smile. "This party's unbelievable. It feels like I'm in a movie."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Ryan said as he grabbed a drink and remembered how out of place he felt at his first Newport party.

"You haven't seen Marissa, have you?"

"No, but I just got here," Johnny replied.

Ryan swallowed his drink and set the glass on the surface of the bar with an uneasy sigh.

"Why? What's up?" Johnny asked seeing Ryan's concern.

"Ah…nothing…I just saw her a little while ago but…"

Ryan's words were cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. Looking down at the small screen he found himself sighing with relief as he saw Marissa's name appear on the caller ID.

"Ah, guess who?" Ryan said before holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey, where are you?"

There was silence over the phone line for a moment and then Ryan didn't hear Marissa's voice as he'd expected but Volchok's instead.

"Well, right now I'm with your girlfriend…Are you there, little bitch?"

On the other end of the line Ryan tried to remain calm as his mind raced with fear for Marissa's safety.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"She's fine…she's uh…sleeping…but she does miss you so why don't you come get her? We're underneath the pier…"

In a daze of rage and concern Ryan hung up the phone and looked at Johnny.

"Volchok's got her."

"You should call the cops."

"Yeah…you call 'em and meet me under the pier. I'm going finish this."

Ryan wasted no time leaving the party and driving the black Range Rover toward the pier.

When he arrived, the beach was deserted and dark but as he looked below the pier Ryan spotted three shadows in his field of vision.

_Three. Volchok. His buddy. Heather. Where's Marissa?_

Ryan got out of the Range Rover and headed for the pier at a dead run.

Volchok saw Ryan approaching and turned to his crew.

"Here comes our boy."

"Where the hell is she?" Ryan shouted at Volchok.

"Marissa!" Ryan screamed her name, desperate to know that she was safe.

"Hey bro…chill man…your girl's over there…if you can get to her…"

Ryan scanned the sandy landscape near the water, until he saw another shadow that seemed to be attached to the wooden rails of the pier.

Ryan put the pieces together in his mind and charged at Volchok, who blocked his way.

"You son of a bitch!" Ryan tackled Volchok to the ground and punched him in the face. Before Volchok could regroup Ryan was running across the beach and police sirens sounded from behind.

"Ryan, you alright?" Ryan heard Johnny's voice as he approached and two police officers got Volchok got to his feet and read him his rights as he was being escorted to the back of the police car.

But Ryan couldn't respond as he reached the rails of the pier. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Marissa's wrists and ankles were tied to the railing with rope and her beige satin dress was soaked at the hem where it had fallen into the water.

"Marissa?" Ryan whispered as he moved to untie her wrists, which were rubbed red and raw from struggling.

_Marissa felt hands touching her again and she tried to scream but a whimper was all she could manage…but these hands were soft and gentle when they touched her, not rough and violent like before._

Ryan heard her whimper as he brushed her hair from her face and watched her arms fall limply to her sides.

_Volchok must have drugged her…the bastard. And did God knows what else to her…first Trey and now this…_

"Riss, it's me. It's okay now…I'm going to get you outta here…It's going to be okay."

_Marissa felt the ropes come loose and she knew she would fall but she felt familiar comforting arms around her._

"Easy, Riss, easy."

_Ryan._

_Her mind registered his presence and she felt relieved but somehow she couldn't speak. Her eyelids were heavy and her mouth felt as though it were coated with sandpaper._

As Ryan held Marissa in his arms, an ambulance arrived at the pier.

_Johnny or the police must've called it._

Ryan hopped into the back of the ambulance still holding Marissa until the paramedics made him let her go so they could put her on a gurney.

Ryan prayed to whatever God that would listen that she would be all right.

_Finis_


End file.
